kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Mina
Mina (ミーナ, Mīna) is an Indian woman who previously served Soma Asman Kadar, but left India to become Harold West Jeb's trophy wife. Appearance Mina is an Indian woman with a swarthy complexion, black hair in a ponytail with parted bangs, and large grey eyes. She wears a red bindi and gold jewelry, consisting of a choker and hoop earrings. She dresses in a simple, dark-pink sari, wearing a light-pink shawl over it. Personality Mina, who previously tended to Soma Asman Kadar, was described by him as a kind, cheerful maidservant, who loved him and spent time with him when his parents ignored him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 30 However, when he reunites with her in England, Mina reveals that she had left Soma out of her own volition to become a "rich wife."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 8 She is, in actuality, a very rude and self-centered individual, who is primarily concerned with her own interests, benefits, and desires. She appears to at least have some genuine affection for Harold as she tries consoling him after Agni loses the competition. In the anime, Mina's self-centered traits are more amplified, as she appears to have little interest in Harold West Jeb, her husband; she has stated that she is willing to use as many men as possible in order to climb higher on the social ladder.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 15 Plot Indian Butler Arc 's side at the curry fair.]] At the end of the curry fair, Mina runs to comfort Harold West Jeb, whose company has lost to the Funtom Corporation. Soma Asman Kadar bursts out of his disguise, and hugs her, declaring that she does not have to be worried anymore and that they can return home together. Mina calls him an idiot who is just getting in her way. She explains that she went to great lengths to escape India so she would not have to be bound to her low social class. She states that her choice to go with Harold is simple that even a child could comprehend it; it is the decision of whether to remain as an ordinary cook or become a wealthy wife. Mina states that she is sick of looking after a selfish master like Soma. Soma apologizes for not understanding her feelings before, and thanks her for everything she has done for him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 3-13 Later in an alley, Mina consoles a distraught Harold, assuring him that they can try again. Lau approaches them, and says that while Ciel would let them go, he cannot let such rats infest his city; thus, he keeps a "cat." Ran-Mao emerges from behind, and Mina and Harold scream while she swings one of her clubs. They are assumed to have been killed by Ran-Mao.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 28-29 Quotes * "Sorry for not wanting to live my life bound to my social class!"Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 7 * "Even a child could understand which is better, being an ordinary cook or a rich wife."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 8 * "I'll climb higher and higher, using as many men as I can on the way!" Trivia *Exclusively to the anime, Mina and West Jeb are alive. References Navigation de:Meena pl:Mina es:Meena ru:Мина pt-br:Mina it:Mina Category:Characters Category:Indian Butler Arc Category:Female characters